Techies
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 08. April 2004|Dota 2 = 04. September 2014}} Squee, Spleen und Spoon, die Techies Demolitions (Techniker-Zerstörer), sind ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Im Spiel können sie die Rolle von Disablern und Nukern übernehmen. Das Trio ist ein Fernkampf-Held der Radiant und kann verschiedene Formen von unsichtbaren Minen einsetzen, durch die es Gebiete sichern kann. Ähnlich wie etwa Observer Wards bleiben die Minen der Techies aber auch unbenutzt nicht dauerhaft liegen. Land Mines ermöglicht den Techies das Setzen von bis zu 20 unsichtbaren Minen, die explodieren, sobald sich gegnerische Einheiten nähern oder sie zerstören. Stasis Trap funktioniert ähnlich, kann aber nur eine Mine setzen, die gegnerische Einheiten bei ihrer Aktivierung betäubt. Zwar detoniert Stasis Trap erst nach einer kurzen Verzögerung, verursacht aber selbst auf der ersten Stufe eine verhältnismäßig lange Betäubung. Suicide Squad, Attack!, die dritte Fähigkeit der Techies, lässt diese sich selbst in die Luft sprengen, wodurch sie sterben, aber großen Schaden an gegnerischen Einheiten und auch Gebäuden verursachen. Erzielte Kills mit Suicide Squad, Attack! werden den Techies zugeschrieben, während ihr Tod als Selbstmord gewertet wird und daher weder Gold noch Erfahrungspunkte an gegnerische Helden vergibt. Man kann dabei jederzeit einstellen, ob Suicide Squad, Attack! automatisch oder erst nach gezielter Aktivierung eingesetzt werden soll. Remote Mines, das Ultimate der Techies, funktioniert ähnlich wie Stasis Trap. Die hierbei verwendeten Minen aktivieren sich jedoch nicht automatisch, sondern erst nach dem Einsetzen von Focused Detonate. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht den Wirkungsbereich und Schaden von Remote Mines. Ihr Erscheinen wurde ursprünglich für Ende August 2014 angekündigt und erfolgte mit dem Techies-Update. Heap For the Techies, battle is a matter of mischief. Giggling while they lay their traps throughout the battlefield, their explosive mines, stunning traps, and remote-activated bombs are often more than enough to surprise careless foes or shatter an enemy offensive. Biographie "In der sagenumwobenen Geschichte von Dredger's Bight wurde kein Etablissement so sehr verunglimpft wie Techies Demolitions. Allerdings existiert Dredger's Bight auch nicht mehr. Genau wie Toterin. Oder sogar Trapper Town. Tatsächlich könnte man beim Verfolgen der Geschichte von Techies Demolitions bemerken, dass Städte zum Verschwinden neigen, kurz nachdem die Techies auftauchen. Genau wie jede unvermeidbare Katastrophe der Techies begann die Auslöschung Dredger's Bights mit einer Erfindung. Beauftragt mit der Entwicklung einer sichereren Art und Weise, Sprengstoff in den Minen unterhalb der Stadt zu zünden, entwickelten die Pyrotechniktalente Squee, Spleen und Spoon ihre bislang ausgefallenste Kreation: Ein Knopf, der beim Drücken eine weit entfernte Vorrichtung zum Entfachen einer Zündung auslösen würde. Im Übereifer, ihre Erfindung zu testen, stopfte das Trio Fass nach Fass mit Flammensalzsprengstoff und stapelte die neu entwickelten Fernzünderbomben in jeder Ecke ihrer winzigen Werkstatt. Aus diesem Vorrat entnahmen sie eine einzelne Ladung und vergruben sie in einem weit entfernten Feld. Nachdem sie in einem Graben in Deckung gegangen waren, drückte Spleen den Zündknopf. Doch nachdem ein Moment verstrichen war, geschah nichts. In Verwirrung stand er auf und drückte den Knopf immer wieder, bis endlich eine Explosion ein Loch in das Feld riss. Ermuntert richteten sich Squee und Spleen heimwärts, als sie plötzlich von einer massiven Schall- und Druckwelle umgerissen wurden. Fassungslos und mit einem Ohrensausen von dem überraschenden Knall zogen sie in den düsteren Dunst hinein, nur um eine rauchende Ruine vorzufinden, wo einst ihre Werkstatt stand. Noch immer fielen Holz- und Steinbrocken vom Himmel, als sich der klaffende Krater vor ihnen zu einer immer tiefer werdenden Grube ausdehnte. Ganz Dredger's Bight erbebte und begann allmählich in die unterirdischen Minen herabzurutschen, während seine Bewohner in Panik flohen. So saßen sie am Rande ihrer versinkenden Heimat und grinsten und kicherten, begeistert von den neuen Möglichkeiten und blind gegenüber der Verachtung ihrer ehemaligen Nachbarn. Es stellte sich ihnen nur eine Frage: Wie könnten sie eine noch größere Explosion auslösen?" Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update *04. September 2014 (Techies-Update): Fügte Techies hinzu! Gameplay-Update Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Schaden der Proximity Mines wurde von 225/400/575/750 auf 150/350/550/750 reskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Land Mine: Aktivierungsverzögerung reduziert von 1,75 auf 0,5 *Stasis Trap: Aktivierungsverzögerung reduziert von 2 auf 1,5 *Stasis Trap: Explosionsverzögerung reduziert von 2 auf 1,5 *Suicide Squad, Attack!: Abklingzeit reduziert von 180/170/160/150 auf 160/140/120/100 *Minefield Sign: Abklingzeit erhöht von 120 auf 360 *Minefield Sign benötigt Techies nun genau an den Punkt zu laufen. *Minefield Sign besitzt nun einen Zielbereich als Ziel *Minefield Sign besitzt eine begrenzte Lebensdauer von 180 Sekunden *Minefield Sign (Scepter): Alle Land Mines, Stasis Traps und Remote Mines in einem Bereich von 125 um Minefield Sign sind immun zu True Sign. Es kann immer nur ein Minefield Sign aktiv sein. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Zu Captain's Mode hinzugefügt *Land Mines: Schaden erhöht von 225/300/375/450 auf 300/375/450/525 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Land Mines: Abklingzeit wurde von 25/20/15/10 auf 19/16/13/10 verringert *Stasis Trap: Dauer der Betäubung wurde von 3/4/5/6 auf 2,5/3/3,5/4 reskaliert *Stasis Trap: Aktivierungsbereich passt nun zum Betäubungsbereich (200 -> 450) *Stasis Trap: Dauer wurde von 270/300/330/360 auf kostante 360 gesetzt *Remote Mines: Dauer erhöht von 8 auf 10 Minuten *Remote Mines: Sicht reduziert von 900 auf 700 *Remote Mines: Explosionsradius wurde von 400/410/425 auf 425 geändert *Land Mines: Folgende Einheiten lösen sie nicht mehr aus bzw. nehmen Schaden: Batrider unter Firefly, Visage's Familiars, Beastmaster's Hawk, Fliegende Kurriere Alte Fähigkeiten Fähigkeit: Remote Mines Ersetzt mit: Proximatry Mines Update: Gameplay-Update 7.00 Info: Überarbeitet Zeigen/Verstecken Fähigkeit: Suicide Squad, Attack!s Ersetzt mit: Blast Off! Update: Gameplay-Update 7.00 Info: Überarbeitet Zeigen/Verstecken Trivia *Der Synchronsprecher der Techies ist Dee Bradley Baker. Dieser sprach in den ebenfalls von Valve produzierten Spielen Portal 2 Atlas und P-Body und diverse Zombies in Left 4 Dead 2. *Spoons Aussehen scheint an das im Zweiten Weltkrieg populäre Graffito "Killry was here" angelehnt zu sein. *Der Name der ehemals dritten Fähigkeit - Suicide Squad, Attack! - ist ein Zitat aus der britischen Komödie Das Leben des Brian der Komikertruppe Monty Python. Als der titelgebende Protagonist des Films am Ende gekreuzigt wird, taucht ein "fliegendes Suizidkommando" der Judäischen Volksfront auf und begeht mit denselben Worten Selbstmord vor den Augen der Delinquenten. *Einige Zitate der Techies spielen auf die ebenfalls von Valve entwickelten Spiele Team Fortress 2 ("They're going to have to glue you back together!" - "Yeah, in Hell!") bzw. das vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels erschienene Werbevideo 'Meet the Demoman' und den bekannten Shooter-Klassiker Counter-Strike und seine Ableger an ("Counter-Techies win."). *Die Minen der Fähigkeit Land Mines erinnern zudem stark an das Aussehen der Haftbomben, die der Demoman aus Team Fortress 2 u.a. mit dem Haftbombenwerfer verschießt. *Ähnlich wie Timbersaw und Clockwerk hatten die Techies in DotA noch den Begriff "Goblin" im Namen und hießen dort Goblin Techies. Valve änderte dies jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen. *Während die Techies - zumindest von der Standardgeschwindigkeit her - mit 270 Einheiten der langsamste Held im ganzen Spiel sind, ist Luna mit 330 Einheiten die schnellste Heldin in DotA. *Die Fähigkeit Minefield Sign kam erst in Dota 2 zu den Fähigkeiten der Techies dazu und sollte ursprünglich nur für Besitzer des Arcana-Sets Swine of the Sunken Galley zur Verfügung stehen. Nach Beschwerden durch die Community, nach denen ein kosmetischer Gegenstand keine zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten bieten sollte, wurde die Fähigkeit allgemein nutzbar gemacht. **Stiehlt Rubick die Fähigkeit Minefield Sign, wird anstelle des normalen Explosions-Zeichens auf dem Schild einfach Rubicks Gesicht eingesetzt. Galerie TechiesKonzept.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung TechiesKonzept2.jpg|ebenfalls TechiesKonzept3.jpg|ebenfalls TechiesKonzept4.jpg|ebenfalls Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Techies auf Heropedia *Goblin Techies auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Fehlende Übersetzung